Demons of the Caribbean
by Dark Whispers
Summary: The Caribbean is filled with fearless pirates and deadly foes. On a trip home, Kagome Higurashi sees a ghost ship. When no one believes her, she sneaks onto one of her father's voyages with two friends only to find more trouble than she could have ever ex
1. Prologue

Title: Demons of the Caribbean  
  
Author: Dark Whispers  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Inuyasha!  
  
Summary: The Caribbean is filled with fearless pirates and deadly foes. On a trip home, Kagome Higurashi sees a ghost ship. When no one believes her, she sneaks onto one of her father^s voyages with two friends only to find more trouble than she could have ever expected.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! My first AU here so if you want it to continue, review! Lol I kind of have an obsession with Pirates of the Caribbean now (just saw it yesterday! Orlando Bloom is hott! ^_^). This story will be *slightly* similar to the movie. Enjoy reading!  
  
~IMPORTANT~  
  
Because ff.net is screwing up my apostrophes and quotation marks whenever I  
upload something, I will have to use something else.  
  
apostrophe = ^  
quotation marks = ^^  
  
Sorry for the inconvenience. Blame ff.net.  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue Enter Kagome Higurashi, Daughter of the Captain!  
  
^^Miss Higurashi?^^  
  
Kagome^s enjoyment of the quiet sea at night was interrupted by one of the sailors onboard her father^s ship called the Sengoku Jidai. Recognizing the voice of the sailor Hojo, Kagome sighed wearily before plastering a smile on her voice and turning around. Hojo was smiling at her, his brown hair tied back in a small pony tail. He was wearing brown breeches and a white shirt.  
  
^^Hello Hojo. I was just enjoying some fresh air.^^  
  
^^Oh, I am sorry for interrupting you.^^  
  
Kagome assured him that she didn^t mind before turning back to the sea and resting her elbows on the railing. The wind gently tugged at her black hair, which was elegantly tied up in intricate knots on top of her head. She was wearing a simple green gown along with matching emerald earrings.  
  
^^You look stunning,^^ Hojo blurted out before blushing dark red.  
  
Kagome blushed herself and thanked him.  
  
The two stood in silence before Hojo announced that he had to get back to his work and that she should get some rest. He walked away still gazing at Kagome and not watching where he was going causing him to trip over a wooden bucket filled with water, soaking his breeches and his shirt. He blushed upon hearing Kagome giggle before stuttering like an idiot and running off.  
  
Kagome stared across the sea still giggling occasionally about Hojo^s antics. The boy had refused to leave her alone since the moment she had gotten onboard the ship. Her father, who was captain of the vessel, had taken fifteen year old Kagome on a trip to see one of the neighboring islands. Captain Higurashi worked for the British Navy in the Caribbean. He conducted trade with different islands and was very wealthy.  
  
Despite all of the money and suitors Kagome had, she often found herself longing for freedom and adventures on the sea. Kagome loved the sea. Before her mother died, her father would always take his wife and daughter on his trips. On nights like this, when it was almost pitch dark, and the only light was from the lanterns on each of the three masts and the moon and stars, Kagome^s mother would stay outside with her for awhile and point out all the different constellations.  
  
Kagome felt herself growing tired and decided to go in soon. Even most of the sailors had gone into the cabins below to get a good night^s rest. She looked up when the ship was suddenly covered in shadow. Expecting to see a cloud covering the moon, Kagome was shocked to find the sails of a ship; the *black* sails of a ship. She only knew of one ship with black sails. . .  
  
The Black Pearl. . .  
  
But that was only supposed to be a legend. . .a legend about a cursed ship. . .run by a crew of horrible demons! The wind was pushing the ship along at an incredible speed. A black flag on the highest mast unfurled, revealing a skull with two bones, the symbol of pirates. Kagome shuddered and stared in disbelief as the ship vanished into the night making her wonder if it had just been an illusion.  
  
It had seemed real though. . .even leaving a trail in it^s wake. It couldn^t have been an illusion! Kagome hurried off to bed. Tomorrow morning she was going to tell her father all about the ship she saw.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
^^What do you mean you don^t believe me?! Father! Will you stop laughing?!^^  
  
Upon hearing her tale about the Black Pearl her father had burst into laughter and seemed close to tears now. Kagome fumed silently as the man continued to chuckle heartily.  
  
^^Kagome, dear, I have heard many of your farfetched stories, but this is the best! The Black Pearl, the ship that was cursed and run by demons, doesn^t exist! You can not possibly expect me to believe that you saw the Black Pearl! Nice try though, sweetie.^^  
  
^^But I did see it father!^^  
  
Kagome^s father just chuckled once more before going back to running the ship leaving his daughter trembling in fury.  
  
^I^ll show him! I^ll show everyone! I *did* see the Black Pearl! I am going to prove it too! Then we^ll see whose laughing!^  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Kagome was walking home with her friend Sango while ranting about how no one believed that she saw the Black Pearl.  
  
^^My own father did not even believe me! Isn^t this just horrible Sango?^^  
  
Sango bit her lip hesitantly, not wanting to upset her friend. Sango, daughter of a wealthy British Army Commander, had known Kagome since they were children. Sango was very much like Kagome. She also had black hair, though much longer and not as wavy, but her eyes were a warm brown, as opposed to Kagome^s unusual blueish-gray. Like Kagome, Sango wished for more freedom.  
  
On this particular day, both girls had walked around town for awhile. They were forced to wear their usual heavy gowns with corsets and their hair pinned up underneath a bonnet. Kagome had been very excited to see Sango, eager to be able to tell someone her story without being scoffed at. Sango just didn^t have the heart to disappoint her friend so she had to answer carefully.  
  
^^Well. . .the idea of you seeing the Black Pearl *is* a *little* farfetched. . .^^  
  
Upon hearing this, Kagome glared menacingly.  
  
^^but of course I believe you!^^ Sango finished hurriedly.  
  
^^Great!^^ Kagome said, cheering up immediately. ^^That means you won^t mind helping me prove it.^^  
  
^^But. . .^^  
  
^^There is your house Sango! We will start planning tomorrow! Bye!^^  
  
Sango sighed and shook her head before going inside. Once Kagome got an idea into her head, there was no stopping her.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Kagome brushed past the people on the street impatiently, eager to get home in time for dinner.  
  
^^Tomorrow, we are going to figure out a way to find the Black Pearl!^^  
  
^^Aye! Ye be wantin to know about the Black Pearl?^^  
  
Kagome stopped and blinked, looking around for who had talked to her. Her eyes fell upon an old woman with long gray hair and an eye-patch. She wore a burgundy dress covered by a white apron. Kagome approached the woman cautiously, noting that no one else was around now that she had turned onto a side street.  
  
^^You know about the Black Pearl?^^ she asked.  
  
The woman nodded and leaned in closer, as if she was afraid of being overheard.  
  
^^That ship, the Black Pearl. . .I seen it I have. Appeared out of the night without warning and vanished just the same. The story of the Black Pearl is not one for the faint of heart. Are ye sure ye want to hear, lass?^^  
  
Kagome nodded eagerly. Upon seeing this, the old woman cleared her throat and started her tale.  
  
^^The Black Pearl used to be a pirate ship, run by a man named Naraku. Naraku and his crew did what was expected of pirates, which is of course, search for treasure. They got their treasure too, they did. But their own greed betrayed them when they came across the Shikon Jewel.^^  
  
^^Now this was no ordinary jewel! It was said to have the magic to grant any wish. The greedy Naraku wished for immortality and riches for him and his crew but something went wrong. The Shikon Jewel did not approve of his selfish intentions and decided to curse him and his crew, causing them to turn into hideous demons. Then, the jewel split into many pieces and flew into different directions.^^  
  
^^It is said that in order for the crew to return to their original state, they must collect all of the shards to the Shikon Jewel. Until they do, they will be forced to wander the seas, shunned by all humanity and cursed to remain demon forever.^^  
  
Kagome^s eyes were wide after hearing the story.  
  
^^D-did you see one of the demons?^^  
  
The old woman nodded. ^^Aye, I saw one of them. . .standing at the bow of the ship. He had long, silvery hair, fangs and claws as long as the night is black. Worst of all, he had furry ears atop his head, like some kinda mangy mutt! Scared me pants off!^^  
  
Pushing her skepticism aside Kagome asked where she could find the Black Pearl.  
  
^^Sorry lassy, but no one finds the Black Pearl, *it* finds *them.*^^  
  
Kagome trembled slightly at the harshness of the woman^s voice. ^^W- well thank you Miss. . .^^  
  
^^Kaede.^^  
  
^^Thank you for your assistance Miss Kaede.^^  
  
^^Anytime, Kagome.^^  
  
Kagome who had turned and begun to walk away quickly faced Kaede again.  
  
^^Wait, how did you know my name?!^^  
  
The young girl was faced by only thin air. Shivering in fear, Kagome hurried home.  
  
A/N: First chapter! Short I know, but I just want to see if anyone is interested in the idea before I actually get into the story. If I don^t get some reviews, I^ll just scratch the idea and move onto something else so if you like it, review! Thanks for reading! And if anyone knows how to get rid of the weird symbols that are replacing my quotation marks and apostrophes please tell me. This never happened before and it^s annoying me. _ 


	2. All Aboard the Sengoku Jidai!

Title: Demons of the Caribbean  
  
Author: Dark Whispers  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Inuyasha!  
  
Summary: The Caribbean is filled with fearless pirates and deadly foes. On a trip home, Kagome Higurashi sees a ghost ship. When no one believes her, she sneaks onto one of her father^s voyages with two friends only to find more trouble than she could have ever expected.  
  
A/N: Kewl! I got twenty reviews and a flame too! ^_^ Thanks everyone! Special thanks to sailorpsychosis for telling me why certain symbols weren^t working. I think I^ll just stick to what I did in the first chapter, but thanks for the advice! ^_^  
  
~IMPORTANT~  
  
apostrophe = ^  
quotation marks = ^^  
  
Chapter 2: All Aboard the Sengoku Jidai!  
  
Kagome had gotten up at the crack of dawn in order to get to Sango^s house as soon as possible. She was greeted by Sango^s younger brother Kohaku. Kagome thought Kohaku was adorable, despite how Sango ranted he was spawn of the devil.  
  
Kohaku led her into the house and shouted that Kagome was there. A tired Sango shuffled down the stairs minutes later, her hair a rat^s nest and her nightgown mussed. Sango took one look at Kagome^s immaculate appearance before moaning that she should have stayed in bed.  
  
Kagome was looked unbelievably cheery for being up at such an early hour, wearing a light blue gown with long frilly sleeves and a matching bonnet.  
  
^^Come on Sango, let^s go! We have a big day ahead of us! I need to tell you about last night, and we need to convince my father to let us go on his next voyage.^^  
  
Despite her exhaustion, Sango laughed at her friend^s enthusiasm as she was tugged out the door wearing nothing but a nightgown.  
  
^^Kagome, can I get dressed first?^^  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly. ^^Er. . . of course Sango. Sorry, I got a little carried away there. . .^^  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
^^So Kaede said that she saw the Black Pearl?^^ Sango asked anxiously.  
  
Sango had hurriedly slipped on a pink dress similar to Kagome^s, though the sleeves were shorter, and got a maid to help put her hair in a bun. The two girls were walking down to the marina to talk to Kagome^s father who was currently stocking up supplies for his next voyage.  
  
^^She not only saw the Black Pearl, but a demon too!^^  
  
Sango shuddered. ^^I^m not so sure this is a good idea Kagome. I don^t believe our chances against a crew of demons would be very good.^^  
  
^^Well that^s just fine since I am not planning on having us go against the crew. I just need my father to see the ship. If he saw it, he wouldn^t be able to deny that it is real. I^m tired of being seen as nothing more than a foolish little girl.^^  
  
Sango remained silent. She understood her friend^s thirst to prove herself. The two continued to walk along the dock without speaking.  
  
^^Sango, I told you how Kaede disappeared. . .do you think it was possible that she was. . . well. . . not. . .^^  
  
^^Kagome, watch out!^^  
  
Kagome whirled around only to have the breath knocked out of her when a boy her age collided with her, knocking her to the floor.  
  
^^My dearest Kagome, I am so dreadfully sorry! Please, let me help you up!^^  
  
^^Don^t touch her, Miroku!^^  
  
The boy who had crashed into Kagome was none other than Miroku, an apprentice of a sea captain. He could usually be seen around the docks doing all sorts of odd jobs. He was wearing black breeches with a matching vest covering his white shirt. His black hair was pulled back in a small ponytail and he had the usual lecherous glint in his eye.  
  
^^Sango, are you implying that I would dare to touch Miss Kagome in a manner that is not entirely appropriate?^^  
  
^^Yes I am, you pervert! You are well known for your wandering hands! I bet the reason you were running like the devil was at your heels is because your master caught you groping his daughter again!^^  
  
Miroku shrugged sheepishly before changing the subject. ^^What brings you lovely ladies down to the docks today?^^  
  
^^We^re looking for my father,^^ said Kagome.  
  
^^You two are extremely lucky as I was just about to go see him myself! I would be glad to escort you to him!^^  
  
Both girls stared at him incredulously.  
  
^^Let^s get a move on!^^ he said cheerily, slapping both of them on the rear as one would a horse.  
  
He was quickly knocked to the floor by two furious girls who then proceeded onward like nothing had happened. When he caught up with them, he wisely kept his hands to himself.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Kagome quickly caught sight of her father the moment she stepped on to the Sengoku Jidai. Avoiding the working sailors she raced over to him and greeted him cheerfully.  
  
^^So father, where are we going on the next voyage?^^  
  
Captain Higurashi frowned. ^^We?^^  
  
^^That^s right! We are going to Plum Island aren^t we?^^  
  
^I^m sorry dear, but there is no *we.* I^m afraid that it is just *I* that will be going on the next voyage.^^  
  
^^But father!^^ Kagome whined. ^^Why can^t Sango and I come along? We wouldn^t cause any trouble!^^  
  
Captain Higurashi looked grim. ^^It^s not that I think you^ll cause trouble, it^s the fact that the route I^m taking is known for pirate to have pirate ships sailing through. There have even been some battles along this route, and it^s too dangerous to bring you along.^^  
  
^^Aye, it certainly is dangerous!^^  
  
An old man with gray hair, an eye patch, and peg leg hobbled up to Kagome. He was Kagome^s grandfather. He was the former captain of the Sengoku Jidai and had spent most of his life on the sea before passing the ship onto Kagome's father. He was quite old and slightly senile, but was still shown great respect by all the citizens of the town.  
  
^^Hello grandfather! You^re looking well today!^^  
  
^^Aye, dun try to butter me up, lass. Yer not goin on this voyage! There be more than just pirates in that part of the sea! Some of the worst storms settle right in that there area! Not to mention the haunted ships that roam through, including that Black Pearl!^^  
  
Kagome^s eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
^^Father, please let us come!^^  
  
^^Absolutely not! It^s out of the question!^^  
  
Kagome heard snickering from behind her.  
  
^^What are you laughing at, Miroku?^^ Sango demanded.  
  
Miroku looked highly affronted. ^^My darling Sango, why would I be laughing during such a serious conversation? I am quite hurt that you accuse me of something so immature. I was just clearing my throat in order to catch Captain Higurashi^s attention.^^  
  
Kagome^s father narrowed his eyes at Miroku. He had a strong dislike for Miroku ever since he caught the boy groping Kagome.  
  
^^What is it Miroku?^^  
  
^^I just wanted to ask what position you had for me on this voyage. You did tell me yesterday that I was to be going on it.^^  
  
Captain Higurashi sighed wearily. ^^I^m sorry Miroku, but I shouldn^t have promised you that. I need sailors with more experience on this trip, and I don^t think you^re ready just yet.^^  
  
Miroku nodded before giving a short a bow.  
  
^^I^ll just be leaving then. Thank you for your time sir.^^  
  
He saluted the man and winked at the girls before leaving the ship.  
  
The girls also left after a few more minutes so they would not get in the way of the sailors. .  
  
^^So I guess this means we won^t be going to find the Black Pearl after all?^^ Sango asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome smirked. ^^Of course we are! I thought you knew me better than that! Since when have I actually listened to someone when they said no? Now let^s catch up with Miroku. He is a key part of my plan.^^  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
^^Let me get this straight: you want *me* to sneak you onboard the ship and then help you find the Black Pearl so you could prove that Kagome is not a raving lunatic?^^  
  
Kagome and Sango nodded, eagerly waiting for his response.  
  
^^What^s in it for me?^^  
  
^^Anything you want!^^ Kagome blurted out, causing Sango to glare at her.  
  
Miroku gave a lecherous grin and opened his mouth.  
  
^^Neither of us are sleeping with you!^^ Sango said angrily.  
  
Miroku closed his mouth and pouted, but he immediately brightened after getting another idea.  
  
^^Alright then! Sango has to kiss me on the lips for thirty seconds!^^  
  
Sango turned the color of a tomato as Kagome gazed at her pleadingly.  
  
^^Alright, but only because you are my best friend Kagome. Miroku, you just make sure you keep your hands to yourself!^^  
  
Miroku leaned in while Sango froze, blushing an even darker red. Miroku^s lips touched Sango^s gently and he wrapped his arms around her waist. As the kiss deepened, Sango weaved her fingers into his hair, pulling their heads closer together. Kagome continued to count to thirty while thanking God that they were in an alleyway and not standing on the sidewalk while people walked by.  
  
Kagome didn^t want to break them up, but she decided that two minutes was quite long enough, plus the fact that Miroku was trying desperately to untie Sango^s dress. Kagome cleared her throat loudly causing both of them to spring apart and blush.  
  
Looking slightly dazed, Miroku bid them farewell and told them to meet him at the docks early next morning so they could sneak onto the ship before it left. Sango watched him leave, gazing longingly, before turning to Kagome.  
  
^^What you just saw, is never told to anyone, agreed?^^  
  
Kagome giggled at how flustered Sango looked. ^^Agreed.^^  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
It was dawn, and the few clouds in the sky were tinted a light pink. The streets were deserted except for a few men who had decided to get an early start on their day of work and two girls who were cautiously sneaking towards the docks, each heaving a large knapsack and trying their best not to be seen.  
  
Kagome^s plan for getting them onto the ship was foolproof. She had told her younger brother, Souta, that she was going to Sango^s for the day while Sango had told the opposite to her brother. The two of them would meet Miroku at the docks and all three would sneak onto the boat. There were going to be many sailors on the ship so if Miroku kept quiet and found some work to do, he would blend simply blend in with everyone else. Kagome and Sango would have to hideout in one of the cabins.  
  
The only thing Kagome wasn^t sure about was finding the Black Pearl. All she could do was hope that would Kaede said was true and that the Black Pearl would find them.  
  
^^Kagome, Sango, up here!^^  
  
Kagome looked up to see Miroku already standing on the deck of the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
^^Wait here one second. I^m going to distract the other sailor on the deck so you can sneak on. Go down below the deck and follow the hallway towards the stern. No one is using the second to last room on the left during the trip so that^s where you^ll be hiding out. I^ll meet you in there.^^  
  
Kagome and Sango followed Miroku^s instructions and entered the cabin. It was a small, cozy room with three cots, a dresser, and a vanity. A small porthole allowed them a view of the sea and docks outside the boats.  
  
They both unpacked the clothes and food in their knapsacks and sat down on their beds. Despite the fact that their plan was going perfectly, Kagome had a sinking feeling that something horrible was going to happen. She hoped that her brother would be okay by himself, but he had the maids in the house and they were sure to take care of him. She had left him a note, but by the time he found it on her desk, she would already be at sea.  
  
Kagome chewed her lip nervously, still wondering what could possibly go wrong when the door opened and Miroku stepped inside.  
  
He greeted Kagome and Sango with a small bow and eyed them appreciatively. Instead of wearing their usual dresses which would hinder their movements and make it harder to camouflage, the girls had worn slacks and comfortable shirts which showed off their figures quite nicely.  
  
^^Your eyes are bulging, Miroku,^^ Sango stated dryly.  
  
^^Ah, indeed they are lovely Sango, for these eyes have never before seen such curvaceous beauty! It truly~^^  
  
^^Miroku, are you done yet?^^ Kagome yawned, resting her head on the pillow of her bed.  
  
Miroku pouted. ^^You two never appreciate my flattery!^^  
  
^^We would if you didn^t always grope us afterwards!^^  
  
^^You know, we really should try to get along! After all, we^re going to be sharing a room together. . .^^  
  
^^WHAT?!^^ shouted Sango and Kagome at the same time.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
^^Kagome, I^m bored!^^ Sango moaned.  
  
The girls had been onboard the ship for five days so far, and it would take another ten to reach their destination. During the day, they would stay in their room and usually sleep, but at night, they would sneak on to the deck and watch for any sign of the Black Pearl. Two nights ago, they had seen a pirate ship in the distance, it^s flag waving in the wind, but the sails hadn^t been black. There had been no confrontation as the Sengoku Jidai accelerated away from the opposing ship the moment it had been seen.  
  
Surprisingly, Miroku hadn^t been that lecherous while on the ship. A few slaps on the first day had been a warning for him to keep his hands to himself, and he had yet to make any requests to share a bed with one of the girls. During the day he was usually on the deck washing the floors, and at night he would join the girls on their lookout for the Black Pearl.  
  
Kagome had just been wondering when Miroku would get back to the room with their dinner when the door opened and he stepped inside, a tray of food balanced in one hand.  
  
Sango looked up eagerly when the door opened and beamed when Miroku smiled at her and presented her with a bowl of soup and some bread.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at their antics. Ever since they kissed, they had been acting like two lovesick puppies around each other. Any day now they^d be declaring their undying love for one another. . .  
  
^^The sun has set,^^ Miroku stated, looking out the porthole. ^^Let^s go.^^  
  
The three of them walked along the hallway towards the stairs as quietly as possible so the people in the other cabins wouldn^t hear them. Miroku stepped outside first and motioned for the girls to follow after seeing there was no one in the crow^s nest.  
  
Since it was a new moon, there was even less light than usual. Kagome trembled. You could barely even see the water it was so dark. Swallowing her fear, she crept along the deck with her friends.  
  
Miroku led them to a pile of barrels stacked up near the railing of the deck. Ducking in front of the barrels, the trio looked out at the sea for any sign of a ship. This had been the routine for the past five nights.  
  
^^Kagome, I hate to tell you this, but I don^t think we^re ever going to find the Black Pearl. It was a good try, but right now I am tired, cold, and my muscles are sore from crouching behind these barrels every night.^^  
  
Kagome didn^t reply. All of her attention was on the sea.  
  
^^Sango, where^s your sense of adventure?^^ Miroku inquired. ^^And besides, is it not romantic out here? The calm sea and the twinkling stars. . . doesn^t it just make you want to cuddle?^^  
  
^^Argh! Get away you pervert!^^  
  
^^Um. . .Sango, Miroku?^^  
  
^^Ouch! Sango, I just want a hug!^^  
  
^^You two really need to look at this.^^  
  
^^Stop touching me!^^  
  
^^Oh my God, I can^t believe this. . .^^  
  
^^Kagome, what^s wro~^^  
  
Miroku trailed off upon seeing what Kagome was talking about. About a hundred yards away was a ship. It seemed to have appeared out of no where. Three masts rose high above it^s deck, black sails ruffling in the wind. On the tallest mast a flag with a skull on it flapped proudly. They continued to gaze in awe until the Senjoku Jidai rocked violently, as if something had slammed into it^s side.  
  
^^What was that?^^ shouted Sango.  
  
Kagome looked over the edge of the ship and saw something that made her sick to her stomach. A hole the size of the cannon ball had been made in the side of the ship. Water spilled into the hull of the ship, and sailors started to appear on deck, wondering what had happened.  
  
^^The Black Pearl is attacking us!^^ Kagome cried out hoarsely.  
  
The first cannonball was followed by many more and the Black Pearl started to come closer. The sailors onboard the Sengoku Jidai realized they were under attack and quickly sprung into action. Canons were fired, pistols were loaded, and swords were unsheathed. A bell rang loud and clear throughout the night, notifying all crewmembers of the attack.  
  
^^Pirate ship off the port side! Load the cannons and fire!^^ shouted one of the sailors.  
  
Miroku ran off for a moment, yelling at Kagome and Sango to stay behind the barrels. The two girls huddled close together in fear. The ship continued to shake under the impact of the cannonballs and Kagome could see that the Black Pearl was now very close to the Sengoku Jidai. In fact, the two boats were so close together that the pirates on the Black Pearl would actually be able to jump onto the deck of the other boat if they wanted to.  
  
Kagome and Sango exchanged looks of alarm as the sounds of war cries reached their ears. Peaking out from behind the barrels they were able to see that the crew from the Black Pearl had indeed started to come onto their ship.  
  
^^Oh my God! Kagome, Kaede was right! The crewmembers of the Black Pearl really are demons!^^ Sango cried out.  
  
Kagome could only nod as her eyes took in the appearance of the pirates. Some of them had tails and sharp claws that easily sliced the throats of the British sailors. Others were extremely ugly with bulging eyes and sickly green skin.  
  
^^Sango, Kagome!^^  
  
Miroku had returned. The boy^s hair was tousled and one of his sleeves was missing, but he looked to be unharmed. He gave both of the girls a sword and kept one for himself. Both of the girls stared at him in disbelief. They had a little experience in sword fighting, but they were in no way prepared to fight pirates. Especially demon pirates!  
  
^^Well, don^t just stare at me!^^ Miroku said in exasperation. ^^We^re under attack! We need to defend the ship!^^  
  
With that, Miroku turned away and hurried to help in battle. Sango and Kagome quickly followed, determined not to let the ship fall without a fight, even if it cost them their lives.  
  
A/N: Phew! I think that^s long enough. I hope I didn^t disappoint anyone with this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^ 


	3. Bitter Defeat

Title: Demons of the Caribbean  
  
Author: Dark Whispers  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Inuyasha!  
  
Summary: The Caribbean is filled with fearless pirates and deadly foes. On a trip home, Kagome Higurashi sees a ghost ship. When no one believes her, she sneaks onto one of her father's voyages with two friends only to find more trouble than she could have ever expected.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! You guys are great! Some of you are wondering when Inuyasha will come in so I am pleased to tell you the wait is over! Enjoy reading and please review! ^_ ~  
  
Chapter 3: Bitter Defeat  
  
Sango plunged her sword into the gut of another demon, gripping the hilt of the sword so tightly, she was almost afraid her knuckles would start bleeding. Behind her, she could hear Kagome muttering, "ew, this is so gross!" every now and then.  
  
The night which had been quiet and peaceful only a few minutes ago was now filled with cries of agony. The ship was starting to sink and it wouldn't be long before the whole thing disappeared under the waves forever.  
  
Without warning, the sound of a pistol firing three times in rapid succession was heard throughout the night. All of the fighting stopped abruptly, as everyone knew what it meant. When a pistol was fired three times into the air, it was a sign of British surrender. (A/N: I just made that up ^_^;;;)  
  
Kagome felt tears gather in her eyes as some of the demons cackled sinisterly. The Sengoku Jidai had admitted to defeat. The demons now had a choice to make; they could take the crew captive or simply leave them stranded on the sinking ship to die.  
  
The crowd of fighters parted to let the two captains step forward. Despite the grave situation, Captain Higurashi held his head up proudly as he studied his opponent.  
  
The demon was tall, with long wavy black hair that trailed down to his knees. It was tied back loosely in order to keep it away from his face while fighting. His eyes were as black as coals and were empty of compassion. He was dressed in fine black breeches and a white shirt with ruffles covered by a black jacket. A sword and pistol hung from his belt. The man sneered at Kagome's father before introducing himself.  
  
"My name is Naraku, and I am captain of the Black Pearl and the crew of demons you see before you. There is only one thing I want from you before I send you to your watery grave, and that would be the woman you have aboard this ship."  
  
"There is no woman on this ship," Captain Higurashi said. Kagome was proud to note that his voice did not waver in the slightest.  
  
Naraku growled before taking a slightly clawed hand and knocking Captain Higurashi to the ground. "Do not attempt to lie to me, you fool! I can smell her! In fact. . . I smell two of them!"  
  
This announcement caused some of the demons to laugh.  
  
"What do you say, lads, should I give you the extra?" Naraku asked, smirking. The demons cheered heartily making Kagome feel sick with fear.  
  
"Now captain," Naraku growled, accentuating his anger by stomping on Captain Higurashi's chest. "You will surrender the women, or I will make the death of you and you crew ten times as more painful!"  
  
"NO!" Kagome shouted, stepping forward determinedly. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Don't hurt them, please!"  
  
"K-kagome," her father choked out, Naraku's foot still on his chest.  
  
She bowed her head in defeat as one of the demons grabbed her roughly and brought her forward to Naraku.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy," Kagome whispered to her father, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Where's the other one, girl?" Naraku asked.  
  
Willing herself to be calm, Kagome replied that the other woman had been killed in the fight. She continued to stare at the floor, afraid to meet the eyes of the demon.  
  
However, she was forced to look at him when he grabbed her chin and jerked her head upwards, catching her gaze.  
  
"You lie! I see dishonesty in your eyes! Now tell me where she is, or I will make you suffer, you worthless girl!"  
  
Kagome felt her temper rise at being called worthless, but she held her tongue.  
  
Naraku grinned upon seeing the anger burning in her eyes. "Still not going to talk?"  
  
She glared defiantly in response causing him to pull out his sword. The movement was so fast, Kagome didn't realize what had happened until she saw the sword was stabbed into the gut of a nearby sailor. She let out a cry of fear as the sailor's eyes widened in disbelief before he crumpled to the ground.  
  
Kagome glared at a smirking Naraku with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I grow tired of your games, girl. Answer now or another one dies."  
  
Kagome didn't have enough time to think of what to do because Sango stepped forward, revealing herself to Naraku. She walked towards him and stood next to Kagome, her head raised proudly, as if daring him to mock her.  
  
Naraku simply snapped his fingers and the two girls were dragged onto the Black Pearl. When they were gone, Naraku turned back to the rest of the people on the Sengoku Jidai and smiled cruelly.  
  
"Ginta, Hakuma! Pick five of the humans to become slaves. Leave the rest to die."  
  
Naraku gazed down at Captain Higurashi mercilessly. "As the captain, you are going to go down with your ship. And don't worry about your daughter; I'll take good care of her."  
  
Captain Higurashi attempted to lunge at Naraku but was held back by some of the demons. He could only watch as Naraku returned to his ship, laughing manically.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
The moment Kagome and Sango boarded the ship; they were taken in different directions. Kagome was dragged down two flights of stares to the very bottom of the ship while Sango was taken to the very center of the ship. The demon led her into a cabin and told for her to wait inside.  
  
Once he left, Sango studied her surroundings. The cabin was definitely more luxurious than her previous quarters on the Sengoku Jidai. There was a canopy bed with olive green coverings in the center of the room and a vanity, dresser, and writing desk all made of mahogany wood against different walls. The only light in the room came from a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a reading lantern atop a nightstand near the bed.  
  
Sango plopped down on the bed, her actions reminding her of when she had first gotten into her room aboard the Sengoku Jidai. She felt her eyes tear up.  
  
'They're dead,' she told herself sternly. 'Miroku and everyone else are dead, and crying will not solve anything. I have to be strong or else I might be next.'  
  
The door opened slowly and human girl with long, light brown hair braided down to the small of her back and brown eyes poked her head into Sango's room. Sango quickly sat up and wiped away any remaining signs of tears. The girl seemed to be around twenty-five years old and wore a dark green tunic fastened with a black belt. She approached Sango while fidgeting nervously.  
  
"My name is Yuumi. I realize that you are new here, and you probably feel scared and confused, but I am here to help you. I first came upon the Black Pearl when two of the demons from this ship kidnapped me on the seas after killing my husband. I have been a servant here ever since and have even had to. . .*serve* some of the demons personally. I assume that you will have to do the same services."  
  
Yuumi took a seat next to her.  
  
"You must always remember not to talk back. Never show them your fear, but at the same time you must not be defiant. You are expected to do your work and that is all. No complaints, no suggestions, no comments. There are other girls like us aboard the ship and I am quite friendly with all of them as I have been here for years. We will help you to our best abilities."  
  
Sango nodded, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. Yuumi's eyes softened as Sango released a dry sob. She let Sango cry on shoulder while hugging her. Sango clinged to her for comfort.  
  
Sango was quickly realizing that this was her new life, whether she liked it or not. She cried to mourn the loss of her freedom and the loss of her loved ones.  
  
'Miroku. . .'  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Kagome had no idea where Sango was taken. However, she was roughly thrown into a barred cell in the deep recesses of the ship. Once she was alone, she examined her surroundings, attempting to find a way to escape.  
  
The small room had nothing in it but more barred cells and a few crates. There was only one door and no windows. It was dark and dank. Water dripped from leaks and the only light came from a few torches on the wall.  
  
She sighed wearily and leaned against the bars of her cell, hugging her knees to her chest and bowing her head. She was as good as dead. Even if she did manage to escape the cell, where would she go? On a ship full of demons, there weren't many places she could hide.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Kagome looked up, startled. She hadn't realized there was someone else in the cell with her. Her eyes fell upon a boy her age with long black hair that fell well below his waist and mysterious violet eyes. He was wearing black breeches, a white shirt, and a red vest. He wore no shoes but had a red bandana on his head. He was rather well-toned and very handsome.  
  
When Kagome didn't respond (she was still too busy ogling ^_^) the boy waved a hand in front of her face, as if to wake her from a trance.  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you, girl!"  
  
Kagome was brought back to reality, and she cleared her thoughts with a quick shake of her head.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kagome."  
  
"Feh, what'd you do to get captured, wench?"  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Why do you have to be so mean? My father's ship just got raided by demons and he and my friend are probably dead!"  
  
The boy began to panic upon seeing her tears. "H-hey. . .it's gonna be alrigh. . .um. . . I'm sure it's not that bad. . ."  
  
His words were having no affect whatsoever. If anything, Kagome was starting to cry harder.  
  
"STOP CRYING!" he shouted.  
  
Kagome looked up heatedly and opened her mouth to retaliate but immediately shut it upon hearing the door creak open.  
  
A boy that looked around only four years old entered the prison area carrying a tray of old soup and moldy crackers. He had short red hair tied back in a ponytail and a long, bushy red tail with a white tip. He wore blue breeches and a light blue shirt with a green vest that brought out the color of his green eyes. Even though he was a demon, Kagome found it hard to be afraid of him while he was smiling so cheerfully. . .along with the fact he only came up to her knees.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! I managed to sneak you and the new girl some food!"  
  
As Shippou handed them the food through the bars Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh! Like you can actually sneak something, Shippou. You probably just begged Yuumi for a piece. You make a horrible pirate!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in astonishment. "You're a pirate?!"  
  
Shippou puffed his chest out with pride.  
  
"I'm a pirate and a pretty damn good one too!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, causing Shippou to glare at him.  
  
"Alright, so I'm at pirate *in training.* Big deal! It's the exact same thing! Besides, at least *I'm* a full, kitsune demon, unlike some people I know. . ."  
  
Inuyasha fisted his hand and pounded the poor kitsune into the ground. Kagome watched Inuyasha fearfully.  
  
"What's wrong with you now?" Inuyasha asked Kagome after catching sight of her trembling.  
  
"Y-you're a demon?"  
  
"Half-demon. My mother was human, my father was a dog demon."  
  
"Then why do you look human?"  
  
"Feh! I revert back to human form every new moon. I think of it as a birth defect."  
  
"Why are you locked in this cell though?"  
  
Inuyasha nearly screamed in frustration, and Kagome giggled at the expression on his face. Inuyasha took a deep breath in an attempt not to strangle the girl and answered the question.  
  
"Naraku caught me pilfering some of his gold from our latest heist. As if the selfish bastard doesn't have enough. . ."  
  
"When is he going to let you out?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her in frustration. "You ask too many questions! I wouldn't be so cheerful either if I were you! Don't you know anything about the curse of the Shikon Jewel?!"  
  
"Well of course I do!" she said hotly. "Captain Naraku wished on the Shikon Jewel, but since he was greedy, his entire crew was cursed an turned into demons so now the wander the seas forever and-"  
  
"I know about that part, stupid girl! I'm talking about the poem!"  
  
"What poem? I never heard anything about a poem!"  
  
Shippou cleared his throat to get the attention of the two bickering jail mates.  
  
"Stop arguing with her, will ya, Inuyasha? Shut up for a second and I'll tell ya the poem."  
  
Shippou drew himself up with an air of great importance and recited:  
  
~  
  
The Shikon Jewel echoes of doom  
  
When all the sea is calm  
  
Where the plums are in bloom  
  
And the moon shines in the sky  
  
~  
  
A cure for the curse can be found  
  
The Shikon must be made whole and round  
  
But the most horrible step is yet to come  
  
For under the first quarter on the island of plums  
  
You must accomplish a most horrible deed  
  
The life of an innocent you must bleed  
  
~  
  
Kagome stared at Shippou blankly. "Well what does that have to do with me?"  
  
Shippou shrugged. "I dunno. I just like reciting poetry."  
  
"You are both idiots! Didn't you notice what it says in the second verse? In order to find the cure for the curse 'the Shikon must be made whole and round?' We already did that part by collecting the Shikon shards! The last part, 'under the first quarter on the island of plums, the life of an innocent you must bleed' means on Plum Island during the moon's first quarter a virgin must be sacrificed to complete the process. The first quarter is in *seven days* and since the Black Pearl is the fastest ship on the seas it will take us *seven days* to get us to Plum Island."  
  
Kagome gasped when she realized what he was saying.  
  
"Kagome. . .you are the innocent that is to be sacrificed on Plum Island to cure us of this curse."  
  
A/N: Ah yes this seems like a nice dramatic place to end! I'm sorry that it's so short! I'm having a little trouble with my other story, "The Trouble with Monks." I'm almost finished with it, and I don't want to leave people waiting forever for the alternate ending. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'd hug you, but I don't know where any of you live and since I don't know you personally it would be kind of awkward. ^_^;;; 


	4. Reunions and Meetings

Title: Demons of the Caribbean  
  
Author: Dark Whispers  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Inuyasha!  
  
Summary: The Caribbean is filled with fearless pirates and deadly foes. On a trip home, Kagome Higurashi sees a ghost ship. When no one believes her, she sneaks onto one of her father's voyages with two friends only to find more trouble than she could have ever expected.  
  
A/N: Eep! I pulled a bit of a disappearing act, didn't I? Sorry guys, but I didn't have the motivation for awhile. I don't really want to bore you with my problems so how about I just start the chapter, ne?  
  
Chapter 4: Reunions and Meetings  
  
Kagome groaned as someone shook her roughly. The wood floor beneath her head was hard and slightly damp, and she was definitely going to have a cramp in her neck after sleeping without a pillow.  
  
"Five more minutes," she grumbled, batting away the hands that were shaking her.  
  
"Wench! Get up!"  
  
Kagome frowned, her eyes still closed. 'That doesn't sound like the maid. . .'  
  
She cracked one eye opened blearily only to find a silver-haired, golden-eyed Inuyasha hovering over her. Now that it was morning he was a hanyou again. His silver hair was just as long as his black hair, and atop his head were furry dog ears that twitched every now and then. As Kagome took his new appearance in, she had a very understandable reaction.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Inuyasha fell backwards as Kagome screamed her head off. His poor ears were killing him.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he shouted, clamping his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out Kagome's shrieking.  
  
The girl stopped, startled. She studied him, her eyes widening.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that you?"  
  
The hanyou snorted. "Yes it's me! There's no need to scream your head off! My ears are sensitive ya know!"  
  
Kagome pouted. "You were HOVERING over me when I woke up! You scared me!"  
  
"Stop shouting, woman! Are you always this loud?!"  
  
"As entertaining as this conversation is, you have work to do, brother."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stopped arguing abruptly and stared at the demon that was leaning against the doorway casually.  
  
His silver hair was at a length that rivaled Inuyasha's, and he had the same golden eyes. That was where the similarities ended though. The other man had a calm emotionless face while Inuyasha did not bother to hide his emotions. Everything about the man gave off a sense of power. His hair was tied back revealing pointed ears, and he was wearing black pants with a long sleeved white shirt that showed off a very muscular chest.  
  
"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
The demon called Sesshomaru strode into the room. "You really should be more grateful, Inuyasha. I managed to bail you out of this hell-hole yet again. One of these days Naraku is just going to throw you overboard instead of taking the time to lock you up."  
  
"Cut the crap, Sesshomaru. You know I'm needed here."  
  
Sesshomaru's face remained passive. "I'm not in the mood for a debate. I came to unlock you. If you try my patience, I might be forced to leave you here for a few more days."  
  
Inuyasha bit back a retort and simply glared as his brother pulled an ofuda off of the cage's lock and placed a key from his pocket into the rusty lock. Kagome, who had remained silent from the moment Sesshomaru had entered the room, worked up enough of her courage to ask a question.  
  
"Excuse me, but am I going to be let out now too?"  
  
Sesshomaru stopped and studied her. Kagome shuddered under his gaze, getting an odd feeling that he could see inside of her.  
  
"Yes, you are. Naraku has prepared a room for you. However, you should do well not to speak unless spoken to on this ship."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The three of them then left the room in silence.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Kagome was following Sesshomaru and Inuyasha closely down the deserted hallway. She was glad that there were no other demons around. Every time one of them laid eyes on her they would leer menacingly, making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Watch where you're going, pathetic human!"  
  
Kagome looked up, afraid to find Inuyasha glaring at her. However, the hanyou was yelling at a human sailor who had apparently knocked into Inuyasha while walking down the hallway.  
  
"Sorry for bumping into you, but there's really no need to yell at me."  
  
Her entire body froze. The hallway was too narrow to see past Sesshomaru, but she could have sworn that she had heard that voice before.  
  
Inuyasha lifted the poor human up by the collar of his shirt and glared angrily. "You need to learn to stay in line unless you want to get killed! You're on a ship full of demons, and not all of them are as nice as me! You yell at one of them and you'll find yourself meeting an early death! Maybe I should report you to Naraku and see what he wants to do with you."  
  
"Go ahead, tell your captain! I'm not afraid of you or the rest of the demons on this ship!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"Miroku?!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to face her as she elbowed her way past Sesshomaru in order to see the sailor that was dangling from Inuyasha's claws. Tears filled her eyes as she looked upon her friend.  
  
Miroku looked a little battered but relatively unharmed. His face was dirty and his clothes slightly torn, but his eyes still shone defiantly. Miroku's spirit had yet to be broken.  
  
Ignoring the fact the Inuyasha was still holding Miroku above the ground; Kagome tackled her friend in a fierce hug, causing both of them to fall over. She cried into his shirt while he patted her back comfortingly, slightly bewildered.  
  
"Kagome! I thought I would never see you again! Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they? Where is Sango?"  
  
Kagome sniffled once more before helping Miroku to his feet. "I'm fine Miroku. They didn't hurt me. I have no idea where Sango is though. They separated us once we got on to the ship. Are you alright though? You look a like you took a bit of a beating."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "I am fine, Kagome. I have just been doing chores all night."  
  
"Can we please put an end to this happy little reunion? Some of us have things to tend to," Sesshomaru stated, impatience creeping into his voice.  
  
Kagome gave Miroku another hug, unwilling to leave her friend now that she knew he was still alive. "Please Miroku, promise me you'll stay out of trouble. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, and I know Sango would want you to be safe too."  
  
Miroku nodded before releasing her. "I promise. However, there is a possibility that we will never see each other again, and I need to ask you a very important question."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Miroku held both of her hands in his.  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Kagome could have sworn she heard Sesshomaru chuckle. Kagome simply removed her hands from Miroku's grasp and knocked him to the floor.  
  
"You just had to do that, didn't you Miroku?"  
  
"Come on Kagome, we were acting too seriously! I had to relieve the tension!"  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe I just hugged you, you pervert!"  
  
"I rather enjoyed the feeling of your body pressed against mine. . ."  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm sorry Kagome, but I haven't touched a woman since yesterday you know! Besides, you know Sango is the one for me! If you see her Kagome, tell her that I love her, please?"  
  
Kagome nodded. She could tell Miroku was serious. They said one last good-bye before continuing down the hallway.  
  
They came to an abrupt stop in front of a wooden door with intricate designs of waves and sea creatures on the door frame. Sesshomaru announced that he has some work to do in his room and that Inuyasha should take her to her room.  
  
The two climbed up a staircase, and Kagome could feel the boat rocking against the waves more prominently now.  
  
"Who was that Miroku guy?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome studied Inuyasha who looked nervous for some reason. He refused to meet her eyes, instead staring determinedly at the floor.  
  
"He is an apprentice of a sailor back home. He has a good heart, even though he is a bit of. . ."  
  
"Perv?" Inuyasha interjected helpfully.  
  
"Yes. He is a good friend of mine."  
  
"Doyoulikehim?" Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
Kagome stopped walking. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Let's just say he has his eyes set on another girl."  
  
Inuyasha's sigh of relief went unnoticed by Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Both of them turned around as a short, fat man ran up to them. He was practically bald and was wearing gray pants and a worn short. He panted as he stopped running, trying to speak while clutching a stitch in a side.  
  
"N-naraku w-w-wants to see you. . .(need air). . .says to come to his quarters. . .immediately. . .(can't breathe). . ."  
  
Inuyasha looked very gloomy upon hearing this. "Gee thanks for the good news, Myouga. Kagome, just continue down this hallway until you reach a dead end. Go through the doorway on the left and the door at the end of the hallway is your room. Stay there until someone comes to get you, understand? Do not leave your room or go into any other rooms then yours."  
  
With that, Inuyasha ran in the opposite direction with Myouga tailing behind at a much slower pace.  
  
Kagome nervously proceeded alone. She walked a little faster, hoping she wouldn't bump into any demons on her way to her room. She made a left after coming to the dead end Inuyasha had told her about and then hurried to the end of the hallway only to find two doors in front of her.  
  
She bit her lip nervously wondering which door to pick. After picking the door to the right, she opened it slowly, poking her head in to see if there was anyone inside.  
  
The walls were painted a light blue, and there were candelabras hanging on the walls which weren't lit at the moment since the sun was shining brightly through two portholes. The room also included a bed and a dresser.  
  
Kagome stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. It seems that she had gotten the right room since no one else was inside. Sighing with relief she fell onto the bed.  
  
'This is such a nice room. I'm glad I don't have to stay in that cage anymore. I wish this bed was a little softer though. It seems to be very lumpy and it's. . .moving?!  
  
With trembling hands Kagome pulled back the blanket she was sitting on to reveal a long, black haired demon with pointed ears. He appeared to have just woken up and bright blue eyes stared back at her in surprise.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
The demon sat up abruptly, causing Kagome to fall off the bed with a loud thump. The demon followed her to the floor and clapped a hand over her mouth, his ears ringing painfully.  
  
"I don't know what you are doing in my room, but I am not going to hurt you. When I remove my hand from your mouth we are going to converse rationally without any shrieking, alright?"  
  
Kagome nodded and he released her before helping her to her feet. She blushed realizing that the demon was quite handsome and wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
"I'm Kouga, a wolf demon," the demon said, sounding slightly arrogant. "You're that girl Naraku took captive, aren't you? I suppose you're looking for your room? It's the one on the left."  
  
She nodded numbly while inwardly cursing herself for choosing the wrong door.  
  
"Um. . .sorry for disturbing you, Kouga. I think I'll just go to my room now."  
  
Kagome turned around and headed for the door, her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, one more thing; I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this little meeting. I'm supposed to be working right now," Kouga admitted sheepishly. "In return, you can come here whenever you want if you're lonely."  
  
"Thank you, Kouga. And my name is Kagome."  
  
With that, she left the room.  
  
Kouga smirked, exposing one of his fangs.  
  
'She's pretty cute. Maybe I can convince Naraku to let me keep her. . .'  
  
In her own living quarters Kagome was sitting on her bed eating lunch. A tray of food had been on her desk when she entered the room. The clock on her desk told her it was 2:00PM and her stomach growled with hunger. She quickly ate and then gazed out her porthole for awhile, thinking that demons might not be so bad after all.  
  
Of course, she then remembered that these demons were planning to kill her in six days.  
  
A/N: All done! I think that chapter was a little shorter than usual though. *sighs* Anyway, please review! I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but I've been having a couple of problems with my laptop ever since the blackout on Thursday. _ Stoopid blackout. 


	5. Dinner With the Crew

Title: Demons of the Caribbean  
  
Author: Dark Whispers  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Inuyasha!  
  
Summary: The Caribbean is filled with fearless pirates and deadly foes. On a trip home, Kagome Higurashi sees a ghost ship. When no one believes her, she sneaks onto one of her father's voyages with two friends only to find more trouble than she could have ever expected.  
  
A/N: School starts soon, and my stories will be updated at a slower pace than they are now (if that's even possible). Only one word describes this situation perfectly: UGH!  
  
Chapter 5: Dinner with the Crew  
  
'How do I get myself into these messes?' Kagome wondered miserably.  
  
A demon servant named Yura had come into her room and informed her that she would be dining with Captain Naraku and some of the higher crew members that night.  
  
Life was so unfair.  
  
By 6:30PM she had bathed, had her hair fixed, makeup applied, and her dress put on. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a slightly low neckline, petticoats that weren't puffy as she was used to, and transparent sleeves. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, just enough to make her eyes seem brighter and her lips fuller. Kagome had definitely not enjoyed having her hair done by Yura at all. The demon had a weird obsession with hair and had actually *petted* Kagome's before curling it.  
  
After she was declared ready, she was ushered into the dining room. She scanned the round-table nervously, hoping to see a friendly face looking back at her. Out of the seven demons sitting at the table, she recognized four. Naraku was sitting at the head of the table, an empty seat next to him. To his right was Sesshomaru, on his left was Inuyasha. Kouga sat next to Inuyasha and was then by three demons Kagome didn't recognize.  
  
The one next to Kouga had his long hair back in a braid. He was pale with red eyes and a feral smile. Next to him was a demon with smooth black hair that trailed down to the small of his back. He was so pale, he was almost white, and his eyes were as black as his hair. He wore black breeches and a loose black shirt.  
  
Kagome was startled to notice a woman sitting next to the man dressed completely in black. She was wearing a red dress similar to Kagome's though it had a much lower neckline. Her hair was pinned up in a bun. The woman seemed to be a demon with her pointed ears and ruby red eyes. Between the woman and Sesshomaru had to be the most hideous demon Kagome had seen yet. He/it had sickly green skin with a mouth pointed somewhat like a beak. She almost laughed when she saw that the demon was sitting on a large stack of books in order to reach the table.  
  
After scanning the people sitting at the table, Kagome hurried over Naraku who gestured for her to sit down in the chair next to him, much to her dismay. He greeted her by kissing her hand, and Kagome was strongly tempted to wipe her hand off on her skirts in disgust.  
  
"I am please you could join us this evening, Kagome. Allow me to introduce everyone. On my right is my first mate, Sesshomaru. Next to him is Jakken. The lovely woman over there is my current concubine,-the woman glared at Naraku hatefully, and Kagome winced in sympathy for the woman- Kagura. Next is Shi; he is our navigator. Hiten is in charge of the prisoners and their punishments. That's Kouga next to Hiten, and of course, you have already met Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome nodded politely as each person's name was announced and blushed when Kouga winked at her. She was surprised when Inuyasha did not meet her eyes and instead glared determinedly at the table.  
  
They sat down and began to eat in silence. A salad was brought out, but Kagome found herself too miserable to eat and just pushed the uneaten food around with her fork. Waiters and waitresses came out to fill their wine glasses, and Kagome jumped when she felt someone poke her. She looked up to see Miroku smiling down at her.  
  
"How are you holding up?" he muttered softly, though Kagome was pretty sure Inuyasha could hear by the way he was looking at them. Kagome glanced at Naraku who was engaged in conversation with Jakken.  
  
"Fine, I guess," she answered softly. She looked up and was delighted to see that Sango had entered the room. She elbowed Miroku discreetly who practically lit up when he saw Sango. Kagome tried desperately to catch her friend's eyes, but Sango kept looking firmly at the ground, seeming almost afraid to look up.  
  
Sango walked over to Hiten and quietly filled his glass with wine. The demon smirked before pulling the startled girl into his lap. Miroku gripped Kagome's wine glass hard enough to break it.  
  
"Hiten, I see you've met our newest servant," Naraku observed casually.  
  
The demon simply buried his head in hair while wrapping his arms around her more tightly.  
  
"Would you like to borrow her for the night?" Naraku inquired.  
  
"I'd enjoy that very much, thank you Naraku."  
  
Miroku had filled Kagome's glass long ago but continued to pour obliviously, rage flashing in his eyes. Kagome felt more helpless than ever as Sango closed her eyes in humiliation.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Everyone turned to Miroku who had his eyes fixed on Sango. Even Hiten stopped, nuzzling the girl in his lap long enough to look at him. Sango gazed at her friend in horror.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
"Are you attempting to give me an order, human?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hiten set Sango down and walked over to Miroku who continued to glare angrily. No one dared to make a sound or turn their eyes away.  
  
"Do you know that I can kill you right now, without a second thought?"  
  
In the blink of an eye, Hiten pulled a dagger from the inside of his shirt out and held it to Miroku's neck. A small line a blood appeared, and Sango was terrified that Miroku would be killed.  
  
"That's enough, Hiten," Inuyasha said firmly, rising out of his seat.  
  
Everything went downhill from there. Hiten took the dagger away from Miroku's neck and turned it onto Inuyasha instead, cutting Miroku's arm as he turned. Hiten tackled Inuyasha to the floor, and both of them fought for control of the dagger. Sango hurried to Miroku's side and assessed the injury while trying to stop the blood flow. Kagome turned to Narkau anxiously, hoping that the captain would stop the brawl between Inuyasha and Hiten. She was sickened to find him watching the fight with a smirk on his face, as if he was enjoying it.  
  
Hiten punched Inuyasha in the face causing the hanyou to hit the wall with a sickening thud and slide to the floor, unconscious. Hiten held the knife over him.  
  
"Permission to kill, Captain Naraku."  
  
Naraku sighed. "Go ahead."  
  
"No!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Without considering the consequences of her actions, she sprang from her seat and shoved Hiten to the ground before Inuyasha could be stabbed. Everyone stared at her in disbelief while Hiten was just plain furious.  
  
"You little bitch. . ."  
  
Kagome trembled in fear, all the courage she had a moment ago draining from her body quickly.  
  
"That's enough," Naraku stated coldly.  
  
All eyes swiveled to the captain. "The meal is over. Sesshomaru, take your brother to his room. Everyone else; leave, except for Kagome and you two," he commanded, indicating to Sango and Miroku.  
  
Everyone followed his orders, unwillingly to provoke his wrath. The room was almost completely empty in a matter of five seconds. Sango shuddered fearfully as Naraku turned his eyes on her, but she forced herself to meet his gaze. Miroku squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"You, girl, have been spared punishment. Be very grateful for you will not be given mercy again. When a man on this boat gives you a command, you follow it without questions. Now get out of my sight."  
  
Sango scrambled to her feet and left the room. Naraku kicked Miroku viciously after she had left, causing the boy to cry out in pain.  
  
"I'm assuming you're suicidal after pulling that stunt. Either that, or you're extremely stupid. Stay inline or the girl will suffer in your stead. You are to head down to the dungeons to have a nice 'chat' with Hiten. If you do not go, I will find out, and your punishment will be death."  
  
Miroku was also dismissed, leaving Kagome very alone with one pissed off demon.  
  
"I wonder what I should do with you. . ." he mused, circling her like a shark would its prey. "I can't kill you or rape you. . ."  
  
"Maybe you can just let me go?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Naraku let out a laugh that sent shivers down Kagome's spine. "You know that doesn't seem like such a bad idea, now that you mention."  
  
Kagome stared at him, hardly daring to believe it. Naraku gripped her face forcefully in one hand, squeezing her chin tightly.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of being a freak, Kagome. After I retire, I want to be able to live a semi-normal life and maybe have a son to continue my legacy. However, I am not desperate enough for a cure to let a little bitch like you act like she runs my ship. There are plenty other of girls out there that can be used for this ritual, and you, my dear, are expendable. If you try my patience again, you will not make it to Plum Island alive, understood?"  
  
Kagome was unable to shake her head or speak meaning there was only one answer to the question. He roughly shoved her away, telling her that she was dismissed. She left the room quickly and glanced back once to find Naraku looking through to porthole at the black sea outside.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Kagome hurried out into the hallway, trying to find her room. She wished she was anywhere but on this ship and wondered again how she had gotten into this mess.  
  
'Curse me and my curiosity,' she thought bitterly.  
  
She was surprised when a door she just passed opened, and a hand quickly grabbed her and pulled her inside the room. Kagome struggled against the person holding her. The room was pitch-black as no candles in the room were lit. A hand clamped over her mouth while a familiar voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Calm down, Kagome! It's just me!"  
  
Kagome turned around in the person's grasp her hand hitting a firm chest. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Shhh! Keep it down! Sesshomaru is right next door."  
  
Kagome squinted, barely making out his outline. "Why are there no lights on?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be unconscious right now. Don't you think it would be a little suspicious if I had lit candles while I was knocked out? And keep your voice down! I'll get in a lot of trouble if I get caught with you in here!"  
  
"Then why did you bring me in here!"  
  
Kagome couldn't see him in the dark, but she could almost swear Inuyasha was blushing by the way he was fumbling with his words.  
  
"I was worried about you," her mumbled finally. "Naraku didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."  
  
"You didn't have to save me either."  
  
The two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment.  
  
"I should probably get back to my room," Kagome stated nervously. "It's down the hall and on the left, isn't it?"  
  
Instead of answering her, he wrapped his arms around her in an awkward hug, catching her off guard. "Be careful, Kagome. I'm starting to think that maybe you're not so bad after all."  
  
She felt the lightest touch on her forehead, and it made her wonder if he had kissed her or not, but she had no time to ponder it as she soon found herself back in the hallway. She hurried to her room, feeling very happy for some reason unknown to her.  
  
A/N: Phew, another chapter done. I'm starting to think about discontinuing this story, even though I promised myself I'd never do that. Ack, I should really finish my stories before posting new ones. *sigh* Tell me if you want this continued or if I should just scrape it. 


End file.
